Burn Soother
by Of never nevermore
Summary: Matt and Mello after Mello gets fried..! Good friends stick together. Matt's PoV, and yes, he is a tiny weeny bit gay. not intended when i wrote, though... please R R.


**A/N:** I like Matt, I really do. He's so posh, bless him. There was not enough of him at all. Anyway, it's quite self-explanatory. My first 'published' DN fanfic, but one of many drabble type fics. Thanks for reading. .

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own the characters or concept of Death Note. Two very awesome Japanese guys do.

* * *

I opened the cabinet and fumbled around picking up bottles and putting them aside. _Damn, why don't these have English labels?_ Chinese was one language I never got. Of all the houses to break into, we had to have a Chinaman's!

Finally the symbol for 'burn' jarred in my memory as I held a yellow bottle in my shaking fist. Flipping the cap open I sniffed at the liquid inside…which _would_ be much more constructive if I knew what the fuck burn soother was supposed to smell like! I snatched up a toilet roll and hurried from the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where Mello stood at the counter unzipping his leather vest and wincing all the while.

"I got some stuff that says 'burn' but I can't read the rest: it's Chinese." Mello's face screwed up in pain as I pulled off his vest from behind and forced him by his good shoulder onto the stool by the breakfast bar.

"Give it here, let me read it" he held out his shaking hand and took the bottle, "yeah, this is the stuff…ah-" I could see the pain in his face, even though his masculine bravado. It made me want to look away.

"Ok, this'll hurt awfully," I pulled a stool opposite him and opened the cap, tipping some liquid into the toilet roll- velvety soft, "ready?"

His fists clenched on his knees and jaw locked; _fuck, Mello- I don't want to touch you, I know how painful burns are…sorry…_

I dabbed lightly at his cheek, Mello tensed, but did not pull away. The dabbing and wiping continued quietly, leaving a thin glistening layer of slightly green liquid over my friend's crispy face- he was still beautiful…

"So…what exactly happened then?" I asked into the dark silence.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "I _told_ you, blew up a building." As though it made complete and patent sense!

"Right. I assume that the original plan was _not_ to be in the building at the time-?" Mello jerked from my clumsy touch and huffed throatily. "Sorry!"

_Fuck! That's not how I want this chapter to start, me hindering rather the helping him. No… we had to stay together; he needed me and I wanted him. _

How did I mean that exactly? Did I want him to need me or did I just want him? It had been so long since we last saw each other; were we just friends again? We'd been a bit more than friends before he left Wammy's. Maybe that wasn't as big a thing for him as it had been for me. Perhaps it would be awkward to bring it up again… past was past. This was now, wasn't it?

Mello grimaced and withdrew again.

"Matt! Come on!" I pressed too hard again. _Shit Matt, focus! This was now, wasn't it!_

"Sorry," his face, neck and shoulder were done, "S-shall I do your back?"

"Well, no, not if you're going to be like that with it!" My friend frowned at me in his pain and frustration.

"Well you can hardly do it yourself, can you? Sit in pain or let me do it." I was never very good at emotions, "Don't you look at me like that; I don't _have_ to do this you know!" _Damn, I am such a twat…_

Mello stared, then grinned- a little evilly in fact- at me through his agony. "No, you don't. But you will. As though you'd ever leave me…"

There was silence for a short while. I scowled petulantly and he glared- _daring_ me to deny it. But I couldn't.

"…I hate you, Mello," I pouted, dragging the stool around behind Mello, closer than when facing him. The scorches here were small, but shiny and red. "Does it still hurt?"

"There are no words to express my pain right now, Matt," he answered rather sardonically through a clenched jaw; I could see his eyes roll towards the heavens through the back of his silky flaxen head. Sublime head… "I would scream if it didn't stretch my face and hurt excruciatingly."

"Alright, I just wondered is all."

Whilst proceeding to dab his almost perfectly creamy back, I smiled to myself. I remember he had those two freckles on his left shoulder blade. We _had_ shared a room; I'd seen them enough times.

It was good to be around Mello again. I missed him. Four long lonely years… _Ah, Mello, it upset me to have to return to your side so suddenly all because you were in terrible trouble. But then I know you, I should have guessed…_

I'm not** in** love him, but I **do** love him. As a friend, as a person, as my soul mate. Just a shame we would reunite under such unfavourable circumstances. After all this time I still know, I hope. Maybe it would be too awkward to be as close as we had been again…

"We'll never stop being close Matt. You're just awkward person." Mello slyly grinned.

_**Oh shit, did I say that out loud..?!**_


End file.
